headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Head Soccer Wiki
Head Soccer Logo.png Head Soccer file.png News File:Here comes new Challanger Nov 15.jpg|Head Soccer Update 4.1|link=Updates|linktext=2 New Characters and a New Game are upcoming!!! File:Image.jpeg|We have a new Guestbook!|link=http://headsoccer.wikia.com/wiki/Head_Soccer_Wiki_guestbook|linktext=Go sign your name there now! Screen Shot 2015-11-11 at 2.11.20 PM.png|Wiki Important Users|link=http://headsoccer.wikia.com/wiki/Ranks|linktext=You can Always go to the Important Users if you have some questions about the Wiki! New Update Coming Soon! Pac-Man, Pumpkin Man and Death Mode!!! You want to join our Community??? (Click to make an account) 'YouTube channel' The Wiki now has its own official YouTube channel! Click here for more information! Some Sample videos from Update 4.0: File:Head Soccer 4.0 Update File:Head Soccer ALL Glitches (4.0.1) Anonymous Contributors Tell us your reasons, why you have(n't) created an account! The Admins have started thinking about blocking Anonymous users! Go Create An Account now! 'Renovation' This wiki is currently under renovation, with the creation of new extensions, templates and the (probably) upcoming spotlight. Users may still edit and view pages. Click here for more information. Discussion-'Moderators' On May 5, 2015 FranceSwitzerland made CroatiaSoccer and Captain chess Moderators. Teh Sweggurboi became a Moderator on June 30, 2015. Later on November 7, 2015, FranceSwitzerland made SwitzerlandSoccer and Aca soccer and Discussion-Moderator and Captain chess downgraded from his Rank. Chat-Moderator Werner der Champ and FranceSwitzerland agreed to make Fire mummy a Chat-Moderator. FranceSwitzerland also made Aca soccer a Chat-Moderator later. On November 7, 2015, FranceSwitzerland made Ecuadorsoccer and Deathsquad44 a Chat-Moderator and Aca soccer was replaced to the Discussion-Moderators. Game-mod also becomed a Chat-Moderator on November 29 2015. Rollbacks Plutosoccer requested to become a Rollback and FranceSwitzerland gave him this rank. Forum Check out everything in our now. Be sure to view the News and Announcements Board to stay up to date!!! Chat Join our chat to interact and have fun. Our chat is a virtual stadium, even with details like soccer balls and red and yellow cards!!! Admins We're glad that the staff accepted our request and made FranceSwitzerland and Werner der Champ Admins on April 4th, 2015. Questions If you've got any questions you want an answer to, visit the Head Soccer Help Wikia and ask your questions there! Don't stay with the doubt, ask all your questions about the game. Vote! Want to vote for your favorite Characters? Click here for a list of current polls. The HS Wikia Head Cup is under way now! Click here to vote. There is yet another Head Cup poll, created by Ecuadorsoccer. Want to vote? Click here. Collaborate and Share Got some great ideas how to improve the game? Click here (however, don't create a category for it) Got Ideas how to improve this Wiki? Don't be shy, suggest them here. Got Collage Ideas, which you want FranceSwitzerland to create, add them here. (Add only things which have something to do with Head Soccer) Got a question, but you don't know which Contributor or Admin you must ask? Click here to see the ranks of the Admins and contributors. Important Pages Any troubles??? See Help!!! Want to know some insane tricks? Click here to see the Glitches Page. Want to learn more about the characters? Click here to view a list of all Characters. Want to see the Update History of Head Soccer? Click here to view the whole Update History. Want to see all Costumes? Click here to see a table with all Costumes in the game, including pictures, stats and effects. Want to know the best ways to stop, counter and use every Power Shot? Click here to see how to become a Power Shot master! ---- }} ---- For a list of all costumes with detailed descriptions, go here. }} User of the Month Who do you think must win it? On January 1, the User with the most Votes wins! Please don't vote on yourself, but on a Contributor who you think deserves it. If you want to see the Archive of all previous Users of the month, click here. If you are not on the Poll, please write a message on FranceSwitzerland's Wall. You will be added next month! ---- Who do you think is the User of the Month December 2015? FranceSwitzerland Werner der Champ Plutosoccer Teh Sweggurboi Captain chess Croatiasoccer Fire mummy Aca soccer Alexmagas28 Ecuadorsoccer SUPERUSER23 WINSUPER3 Leicstahood TheHSFan ZERO 78 Game-Mod Deathsquad44 SwitzerlandSoccer Mexicoguy TheSovietAmerican SUPERSOCCER5 Multixgameplay Zombie-headed Jalapeno PhongfromVietnam BelgiumChocolate Battlealvin2009 CROATIAISTHEBEST Category:Important Pages